To reduce the number of cables (wires or lines) required in a system of circuits that control respective loads, control signals are often sent along the power supply lines of the system. However, problems may occur when transmitting control signals with high data rates to multiple circuits that control the supply of power to loads located along a Direct Current or very low frequency Alternating Current supply line. This is because the supply line may act as an antenna and does not provide a constant impedance due to selective switching of the loads such as, for example, lighting assemblies, motors and valves.
When considering transmitting multiplexed pulsed (binary) control signals with relatively high data rates to the circuits along the power line, the internal impedance of each circuit can load the signal. Such loading can significantly reduce the rise and fall times of the edges of the signal. Consequently, this loading limits the maximum data rate for a specified number of circuits that control the supply of power to their respective load.